


No Fruitcake or....?

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bday fic, Both man work too much and too hard, Captain Allens Name is David, M/M, Otis is eating salad, Otis is the best, Richard doesnt know what to do with his bday, They are boyfriends and happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Richard never really celebrated his birthday since he was a kid. It just never happened. And now that he has a boyfriend doesn't really change that?Or does it?
Relationships: Captain Allen/Richard Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Fruitcake or....?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo you sweet people :D!
> 
> This is my turn on Perkins Bday for the Fruitcakegang! Remember it always gets worse before it gets better!

Richard Perkins sighed happily when he finally could sit down in his office chair. He just had come back from an investigation which had been followed by a three-hour-long meeting about a different case. Leaning back he closed his eyes for a second, he felt exhausted, the job always got more demanding at this time of the year. As if the criminals they hunted, were spurred on by the warmer weather and the sun. His short moment of peace was disturbed when his stomach let out an unholy sound. Right, he had skipped lunch because of the meeting.

If his boyfriend would know about this, Richard was sure in for a stern talk. Opening his eyes and getting closer to his desk, he went and finished out the lunch box from his briefcase. For being the one in their young relationship, he couldn’t believe it already had been a year and they shared a home now, who took care of the cooking and shopping it was strange being the most forgetful about actually eating.

_Well, for that I have, David_

He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Still with it on his face he opened his lunchbox, curry leftovers with fresh rice greeted him. His stomach made the same sound again and so he dug in.

Humming under his breath, he looked around - normally he would take his lunch outside of the bureau and would watch the people going around their day, or on the odd occasion would have a meal with someone. He preferred to eat his food alone, taking a break for himself from his busy shop. But now sitting in his office, it was kinda missing and his eyes started to wander.

His office wasn’t the most pretty thing, he has a palm tree he took care of, that gave it a little color and had a nice view, even if it was too high up to see anybody down the streets. His gaze still moving around it landed on the picture frame on his desk, his only one, and a newer addition. It showed David and him, with his pet turtle Otis in their garden, just as the sun was setting. They all were smiling at the camera, well as good as Otis could, the sun making them glow a little. He smiled at the picture, he remembered the evening they had together, just relaxing together and talking, enjoying each other's companies. He missed such occasions, but both had busy jobs and so things like that weren’t happening often. Maybe he should ask if he could get a day off, soon, spending it all day with David and Otis.

Forming that thought in his mind, his eyes jumped to the digital calendar that at the same time worked as a clock and showed him the weather. He would have to ask David if he also could take a day off. Looking through the days of the months and continuing eating, he marked some of the days as possibilities but stopped when he came to the 13th of July. It was already marked. He clicked on it, to see what it was.

_Oh_

That was the day of his birthday, right.

He wondered for a second why it was even marked, he didn’t really celebrate his birthday, not since he had left his parent's house to go to college. Sure his parents and sister and maybe even other family members would call him on the day and wish him a happy birthday. If his sister wasn’t too busy with her farm she would send him even a small present. Not that Richard needed that, but it was sure nice getting one. And here in the office? Well, they don’t really celebrate anyone's birthday, maybe some good wishes and somebody brought something for the breakroom, but nothing really would happen for the birthday person.

Deciding better on it, he also marked the day as a possibility, maybe it would increase his chances to actually get the day off.

He kept scrolling and eating, till he was nearly at the end of august before there was a knock at his door and after he let a “Yes?” leave his mouth, Agent Brendy was already stepping into his office a thick folder in his hand. Well, at least he had managed to eat most of his lunch.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

David felt tried to his bones, from the day he just had. Not that he didn’t love his job, but more often than not it was more than taxing. So he was more than happy to be finally home and being with his boyfriend and pet (Yes, he already saw Otis as their pet, too. They took equally care of the little turtle and how could David not love the adorable face!).

Opening the door finally, he was welcomed with the sweet smell of fruitcake in the air. He sighed happily. He loved his boyfriend and his stress baking so much. Not that he wanted him to be stressed all the time, Richard after all also had it just as a hobby, but he also loved fruitcake, especially Richards ones, it was to die for.

Quickly he got himself out of his shoes and jacket and went deeper into the house, following the smell. And yes, there was his boyfriend of a year now, he still couldn’t really believe that hands deep into a bowl of dough, while a pot was cooking on the stove, their dinner David presumed.

He stepped into the kitchen and moved up behind Richard, so he could hug him from behind. The man in his arms, jumped a little in the surprise of the touch, his reaction had lessened with time and not longer David feared to be kicked. But then relaxed, when David laid his chin on his head and kissed his hair.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hello to you too, David.”

The SWAT-Captain would never understand why his boyfriend had such an aversion to pet names.

He gave him another kiss on his still slicked-back hair.

“Whatcha doing?”

Richard sighed fondly, David always played that game.

“What do you think I am doing?”

David pouted a little into the hair of his boyfriend, “You are no fun, babe.”

“And you smell of men's locker room. Let me finish this and take a shower, dinner, and cake will be ready by then.”

“You like the smell, it's manly!”

Richard could feel Davids grin on the back of his head and he rolled his eyes, good naturally. With his hip, he gave David a little push to get him moving.

“Common, the fast you shower, the faster dinner is ready.”

“Finneeee, but not before I get a kiss.”

Sometimes David was such a child and Richard wondered if it was really the small age gap they had or just David. But he indeed turned around to give his boyfriend his desired kiss, who was more than happy with it.

Maybe David was right in demanding a kiss, Richard could feel some stress falling off his shoulders and he melted a little in David's arm. But it was overall too sudden and David was already letting him go and on his way out of the kitchen.

“By the way, over dinner, we have to talk about next week! Didn’t know if you noticed babe, but your birthday is next week and I thought we could invite some people for a little barbecue, celebrating an-.”

“No.”

David stopped in his step and turned to his partner on the harsh sound.

“No? It’s your birthday, Richard! It’s the first one we will celebrate together! Of course, we have to celebrate it!” David was still smiling, trying to make sense of why his boyfriend wouldn’t want to celebrate.

“No, not really. Look, I know it's our first together and all, but I don’t really celebrate. Not since I left home for college. It doesn’t even get celebrated in the office and not many people besides family know about it. I don’t see the sense in it.”

“Oh. Then maybe we can take this as an initiative to start celebrating it again!” David, try to fix it.

Richard looked at him a little exhausted and then turned back to his baking. David watched him for a good minute, before deciding yes Richard just ended the conversation with this silence. Not something he normally did, as he loved arguing for the sake of arguing, but it must really bother him them. Also when his boyfriend got in such a mood, there was really not much talking to him.

The cheer left Davids body and he turned, maybe they could talk more about it after dinner, dropping it was not really the options David preferred.


End file.
